Book of Life
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Sasuke, korban kekerasan nazi. Bagaimana Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya? Itachi akan selalu menemani. DLDR Family NO yaoi, short fiction.


Book of Life

"Ibu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kau akan tau nanti sayang."

Sudah sekian kalinya pertanyaan ini terlontar dari bibirku, menyapu pendengaran sang ibu yang dijawabnya pula dengan jawaban yang sama. Tanpa bertanya lagi, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ranjang berbalut seprai polkadot dengan debu yang tersebar di atasnya, usang dan rapuh. Ibu tidak henti hentinya mengeluarkan semua barang barangku, memilah dan memilih. Mengambil barang layak yang masih bisa digunakan dan membuang yang tidak layak ke atas lantai.

Dengan sedih kutatap benda benda tersebut, memori lebih berharga di banding apapun. Tanpa sadar, tanganku meraih beberapa benda yang berada di atas lantai.

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan itu, Sasuke." Kata kata ibu menghentikan gerakanku.

Lagi. Kakiku bergerak gelisah. Ini sudah kedua kali aku berpindah, aku sudah cukup merasa nyaman di Aachen, kau bisa menghirup udara segar setiap paginya. Bahkan kau bisa memetik apel setiap pagi tanpa harus mengintip apakah para serdadu berjaga atau tidak, kumbang yang berterbangan dan embun pagi akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan ku rindukan. Nenek juga sangat baik, harum pie apel akan selalu menyambutku disetiap paginya.

"Aku nyaman berada di sini, bu."

Aku mengatakannya.

Sedetik setelah kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku, ibu menoleh, menatap kedua mataku dengan padangan sendu seraya mengulum senyum lembut di kedua bibir tipisnya.

"Ibu tahu, maafkan ibu, Sasuke."

Dan lagi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

 _Amsterdam Februari 1934_

"Sasuke!"

"Itachi!"

"Senang dapat melihatmu lagi Sasuke."

"Aku tahu kau selalu berbohong."

Ia memeluku, erat. Senyum terkembang di atas wajahku begitu merasakan hangatnya tubuh Itachi. Dapat kurasakan pelukaanya mengerat sebelum ia kembali melepasku.

"Kau dan aku, kita akan bersama. Akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan di sini."

"Ku harap kau tak berbohong kali ini Itachi."

"Semoga saja begitu. Kau harus cepat berkemas, sebelum para serdadu itu kemari."

Dengan segera kuangkat tas besar hitam pemberian Ibu, membawanya ke atas.

Dan ku harap, tidak akan ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

 _Amsterdam 23 Juli 1942_

Jika ku hitung, sudah hampir 8 tahun kami tinggal disini. Aku termenenung di sisi jendela, melihat pohon apel yang sudah berbuah dengan Itachi yang sedang berusaha mengambil seluruh apel yang bersemua merah.

"Sasuke!"

Suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunanku, kulihat ia berada dibawah dengan sekeranjang penuh apel di tangannya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya begitu melihatku melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela, melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Ikutlah! Aku akan memberikan apel untuk ayah!"

"Mungkin tidak."

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Tak akan. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayah!"

Teriakku sebelum akhirnya Itachi pergi dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Kututup kembali jendela dan kutarik kepalaku ke dalam.

Ibu berkata bahwa keadaan kami mulai terancam. Sejak dua tahun lalu, Jerman berhasil mengambil alih Amsterdam. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali berpikir. Meja di depan jendela selalu menjadi tempat favorit bagiku, kau selalu bisa melihat semuanya dari sini dan memikirkan apapun sesuka hatiku disini.

Kenyataan ini seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku, mengintip di antara celah tirai jendela loteng persembunyian kami.

"Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang tubuhku. Dengan cepat ku tenggokkan kepalaku, mencari arah sumber suara. Dan yang kudapat adalah Ayah yang berdiri diambang pintu, membawa buku usang tua di tangannya. Alisku berkenyit melihat kedatangan ayah. Tanpa suara, ayah mendekat kepadaku. Diriku masih tak bergeming, menunggu nunggu apa yang akan ayah lakukan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke."

Kata ayah seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku usang yang tadi dibawanya. Aku tersenyum senang, bahkan diriku sendiri lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dengan semangat, kuambil buku yang ayah julurkan padaku. Ayah tersenyum melihat reaksiku , dengan segara ku ambil buku itu. Cover depan berwarna hitam kusam dan terlihat kumal tidak menyurutkan kebahagiaanku. Bagiku, ada seseorang yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku pada keadaan seperti ini sudah sangat luar biasa.

"Ayah melihat, kau suka menulis."

Kata kata ayah membuatku mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan binar.

"Hanya ini yang dapat ayah berikan. Kau tahu, susah sekali untuk pergi ke toko hadiah tahun ini. Jerman semakin menggila."

"Aku tahu ayah. Lagipula, ini saja sudah cukup."

"Kau tak ingin berjalan jalan? Ayah dengar malam ini penjagaannya akan dikendorkan."

"Tidak usah yah. Hadiah ini lebih dari cukup."

"Kau tahu akan ada karnaval disebelah Uta-"

"Ayah, aku sangat menyayangimu dan hadiah ini benar benar cukup. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktuku mengisi buku ini."

Ucapanku membuat ayah mengurungkan kembali niatnya untuk kembali membuka mulut. Ia tersenyum, alu mengacak acak rambut hitamku perlahan.

"Baiklah, ayah tak sabar untuk membaca tulisanmu."

Aku mengangguk cepat sembari memeluk buku pemberian ayah, melihatnya dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Terakhir, iya mengusap kepalaku, lalu pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan lambaian tangan kecil sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar.

Setalah ku pastikan bahwa ayah pergi, dengan tak sabar aku raih pulpen yang berada diujung meja. Menulis, merupakan hal satu satunya yang dapat kulakukam untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini kurasakan. Banyak orang berkata bahwa kertas bisa lebih setia daripada manusia, dan aku percaya, dan akan terus percaya.

 _Juli 1942_

" _Tentara Nazi mulai memasuki wilayah Amsterdam. Pemerintahan Jerman telah memutuskan untuk memulai melancarkan serangannya kepada penduduk sipil Yahudi yang tel- bzzzz."_

"Ayah! Radionya macet lagi"

BUK BUK BUK

Itachi memukul mukul kecil radio tua yang ada di atas meja. Aku hanya terdiam melihat margot yang berusaha mendengar apa yang sedang di sampaikan oleh radio tersebut. Pandangan kualihkan ke arah jendela, melihat asap asap parbrik bertebaran.

Betapa masih sangat beruntungnya diriku masih melihat dunia luar. Ibu berkata bahwa jika keadaan semakin memburuk, bahkan kamu tak akan bisa membuka jendela kamar kami.

BUK BUK BUK

Sekali lagi terdengar pukulan Itachi menghantam radio makin keras. Aku tahu ia berusaha sangat keras, radio menjadi satu satunya sarana bagi kami untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Tidak ada televisi, tidak ada surat kabar yang berani kami ambil. Karena Tentara Nazi sudah mulai memasuki Amsterdam, dan ibu berkata bahwa tidak aman bagi kami untuk pergi keluar rumah,

Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa apa disini. Terkadang aku mengikuti Itachi untuk mendengarkan berita di radio, atau aku membersihkan peralatan rumah-yang lagi lagi selalu kubersihkan dua jam sekali-, atau membantu ibu memindahkan barang barang ke 'Ruang Rahasia'. Ibu berkata untuk selalu berjaga-jaga, jadi kami mempunyai sebuah ruangan rahasia untuk tempat kami bersembunyi-jika tentara Nazi melakukan razia-. Di ruangan itu penuh dengan makanan, pakaian, peralatan peralatan yang sekiranya akan kami butuhkan dan beberapa hal lain.

Terkadang aku bertanya, apakah diriku dan keluargaku merupakan orang jahat? Tentara tentara itu selalu berusaha menangkapku dan keluargaku, dan kami akan selalu bersembunyi bersembunyi dan bersembunyi. Apakah aku melakukan suatu kejahatan? Atau ayah merupakan penjahat? Itachi? Ibu? Apa yang kami lakukan?

Pernah sekali kutanyakan kepada Ibu, apakah kita adalah orang jahat? Dan ibu berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Apakah kau percaya kita orang jahat?"

"Tidak, kita tidak pernah membunuh atau mencuri."

"Dan percayalah bahwa kita adalah orang yang baik."

"Lalu, mengapa mereka menangkap kita bu?"

"Karena yang menurut kita baik belum tentu baik bagi orang lain. Dan orang baik tidak akan selalu aman dari marabahaya sayang."

Mulutku terbungkam, tidak ada yang bisa aku katakana lagi. Sepertinya masalah yang dihadapi keluargaku terhadap para nazi sangat berat. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku masih yakin. Bahwa kami adalah orang baik, dan akan selamanya menjadi orang baik.

SRAK!

Suara kursi tergeser memasuki pendengaranku, seketika kualihkan pandanganku menuju arah suara itu berasal. Yang kutemui adalah Ayah dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan terheran-heren aku memandangnya. Tanpa menghiraukan pandanganku, ayah melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, menemui ibu. Kulihat ayah dan ibu berbicara, saat diriku mulai beranjak dari kursi, untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan ayah dan ibu, seseorang mencengkram tanganku.

GRAP!

"Aturan pertama, tidak boleh menguping Sasuke."

Dengan cengiran kubalas perkataannya. Itachi selalu bisa menghentikanku.

"Aku tahu, hanya ingin mendengar sedikit."

"Tetap saja."

"Oh ayolah! Apa kau tak pe-"

DRAP DRAP!

Sebelum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku, ayah dan ibu sudah berada di depanku dengan pandangan panik dan keringat dingin berucucuran.

Firasatku tidak bagus.

" Itachi! Sasuke! Pergi ke ruang rahasia, sekarang!"

 _Dear Book_

 _Aku masih bertahan diruang rahasia ini. Para serdadu itu mulai menangkap kami satu persatu, aku tak mengerti. Semua teman temanku mulai tak terlihat, dan aku mulai tak bisa kemana-mana. Ayah, ibu, dan Margot pun tak pernah pergi dari ruangan ini. Kami tidak bisa keluar. Ibu berkata, bahwa kami bisa langsung dibawa ke suatu tempat yang jauh bila kami berusaha keluar dari tempat ini._

 _Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibu, ayah, dan Itachi. Jadi, aku menurut saja apa kata ibu. Tak banyak yang dapat kami lakukan, kami makan minum seadanya. Terkadang aku menyesal banyak menolak tawaran Itachi, karena bahkan sekarang kami sangat mengirit untuk minum dan makan. Kami tidak bisa keluar, untuk melangkah satu kaki saja di depan halaman kami akan sangat membahayakan-begitu kata ibu-. Kami bergantung pada tetangga baik kami, ia selalu memberikan kami makanan dan minuman selama setengah bulan ini. Walaupun tidak selalu enak, dan pernah sekali ku utarakan pendapatku pada ibu, langsung ibu memarahiku._

 _Aku mulai bosan. Hampir tiga minggu aku terus berdiam diri, begitu pula dengan ayah ibuku. Aku tak bisa mengutarakannya, mereka akan sangat marah. Bahkan diriku takut untuk berbicara dengan ayah._

 _Kami mulai kekurangan makanan. Dan yang aku tahu hanyalah keadaaanya semakin bertambah buruk._

 _Aku bersyukur tinta ini belum habis. Jadi, aku masih bisa menulis selagi menunggu keadaan bertambah baik._

 _Aku tak tahu kapan, aku takut , aku bahkan tidan yakin kami masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat keadaan di ruang rahasia kami._

 _Ibu berkata untuk selalu berharap, jangan pupus harapan akan keadaaan kami._

 _Aku harap, apa yang ibu katakan benar, bahwa keadaaan akan bertambah baik._

 _Aku berharap, ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku menulis buku ini_

 _Aku-_

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"KYAAA!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Sasuke! Berlindung!"

"Ayah!"

"Ibu!"

"Tak apa sayang! Lari, Lari!"

"Itachi"

"Sasuke!"

"Bertahanlah Sas-"

DOR!

 _Aku berharap kami akan bisa bermain kembali, dalam keadaan yang bahagia ._

 _Sampai jumpa Itachi, Ibu, Ayah.  
_

 _The end_

 ** _Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya atas fic ini namun terimakasih jika anda telah membacanya sampai sini. Mungkin sebagian besar dari anda akan merasa ini mirip akan suatu cerita karena memang fict ini saya ambil dari sebuah potongan hidup seorang anak korban kekerasan nazi yang bernama anne frank *anda bisa melihatnya di google*_**

 ** _Dan berhubung ini adalah tugas bahasa indonesia saya, sekalian saja saya post di ffn dengan beberapa edit dibagian nama._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


End file.
